AIMS and METHODS: Phase I (training): To develop independent research skills in the science of bioengineering as related to strabismus muscle mechanisms. The proposed projects are: (1) an electromechanical device to obtain length-tension data on extraocular muscles without the variability inherent in hand-held instruments, (2) continue development of an "expert system" for strabismus diagnosis, and (3) continue computer simulation of specific cases of human strabismus. Phase II (research): Proposed projects are: (1) continuation of the "expert system" development, and (2) creation of muscle and nerve prostheses. The "expert system will be mostly a programming effort to simulate a strabismologist's analysis of patient data leading to a specific diagnosis and treatment. The prostheses will be electronic or electromechanical devices intended to replace permanently damaged muscle on nerve. SIGNIFICANCE: This work should (1) allow better diagnosis and treatment of specific cases of strabismus and lead to a reduction in the number of re-operations, and (2) lead to technological alternatives to muscle transposition techniques currently used to restore function in oculomotor palsies.